The Salvatores
by prettytwistedG
Summary: A series of one-shots chronicling key events in the life of Damon and Elena Salvatore and their family and friends. All human.


"Honey I'm home!" Damon kicked the door shut behind him and smiled at the cliche.  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Her voice floated, melodious and sweet, to his ears. It had been a long day, having to wait any longer to kiss her would be torture.

Damon dropped his various files and briefcase onto the chair in the foyer and walked calmly but quickly towards the kitchen.

The house was warm and the pale cream walls were painted golden by the last rays of sun the day had to offer.

It was times like these he hated the vast expanse of his home, it took too long to get anywhere he wanted. Turning left into the wide archway of the kitchen, he found his wife leant on the far countertop flipping through a magazine. The glossy sheen of her brown hair draped down her back and the sweet scent of her perfume lingered around her.

Damon eased himself gently towards her until he could slide his hands around her waist, he bent slightly so his head rested on her shoulder.

"Good evening Mr Salvatore." Elena turned within her husbands arms to face him.  
"And to you Mrs Salvatore." Damon crooned as he leaned forward to kiss her. The delicate pillow of her lips melted into his effortlessly, she smiled against his mouth and then pulled back.

"They'll be here soon." Her arms hung around his neck, refusing to let him go.

"Uhhhh..." Damon moaned, pulling his wife in closer. "Can't we do this another night?" He begged, a last attempt at getting them one night for themselves.

"Nope." She smiled. "Tacky Takeaway Friday is a tradition."

He didn't seem convinced. Elena had one last card to play. "It's your turn to pick."

At that his eyes lit up, it seemed like forever since the Salvatore's had managed to gain any input in their social lives, but tonight was different. Tonight belonged to them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Within a half hour their guests had arrived. Elena answered the door whilst Damon rounded up coats and drinks, though not necessarily in that order.

Tacky Takeaway Friday had been created on the last day of high school. It was an agreement that meant the last Friday of each month was reserved for friends, and no one else. Unfortunately, it had been several months since the last one, life had kept getting in the way.

Caroline and Klaus had been the first to arrive. They had been together for four years and Klaus had popped the question about six months ago.  
The blonde couple currently lived in Chicago, and appeared to be perfectly happy. Caroline was working as an interior designer; her bossiness transferring beautifully into her choice career.

And like everything else, Klaus was fitted perfectly to suit her; Elena thought this was mostly due to the fact that he was an architect, Damon had long since decided it was the result of fear.

When the doorbell rang for a second time, Klaus was sipping whiskey on the sofa while his fiancée poured crisps into a bowl on the table; taking enough time to admire the stunning decor she had picked for the Salvatore's mansion of a home.

Elena opened the door to a rather damp looking Elijah.  
"

Hello brother." She announced, letting her new brother-in-law into the house. Behind him followed an exquisitely dry Katherine.

Elena's twin sister had escaped the rain through the borrowing of her husbands coat. Her dark hair cascaded in waves about her shoulders and her high heels made her considerably taller than her twin.

Katherine smiled as her sister and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you." Elena mumbled into her hair.

"How was the honeymoon?" Caroline begged, appearing suddenly behind the twins.

Katherine looked across the room to her husband who was deep in conversation with his brother as Damon poured him a glass of whiskey. Knowing he was out of earshot, and that he really would be quite embarrassed she simply whispered "I'll tell you later." Then giggled as she walked past a rather disappointed looking Caroline to greet her brothers-in-law.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll tell you every gory detail." Elena reassured the blonde who smiled excitedly and rushed off to join the party, her pale hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Only seconds later did the doorbell ring again, forcing Elena to abandon her lemonade. She caught her husbands eye from across the room and scowled at the _I told you so_ smirk plastered across his face.

The door was barely open before the six remaining friends tumbled through the door dripping water onto the carpet. Elena smiled nonetheless.

Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, Rebekah, Matt and Lexi had all shrugged out of their coats and thrown them in Damon's general direction by the time Elena had managed to give them all a hug.

"I didn't think you would've come with the weather like this." She announced to Bonnie whose growing baby bump seemed even bigger under her tight wool jumper.

Bonnie smiled, "I never miss tacky takeaway Friday! No matter the weather or the state of my uterus!" She joked, addressing Elena's true worry. Though at eight and a half months pregnant she could see why Elena was, especially since it was Elena's nephew.

"How's Jeremy been?" Elena asked giving her oldest friend another hug.

"He's good. Glad to be back home, that last tour took it out of him. And me."

Elena smiled understandingly at her best friend. It had been hard for everyone when Jeremy had been sent to Afghanistan six months ago, especially for Elena and Katherine who longed for their little brothers safe return.

"Luckily," Bonnie continued "his promotion means he doesn't have to go again."

"Thank goodness. He'll be here for your arrival then won't he!" She told her unborn nephew.

"Elena stop hassling my son." Jeremy joked, passing a glass of coke to his wife as he poked his sister in the shoulder.

"I missed you too Jer'." She replied, making her way towards Stefan and Matt who had already eaten most of the food on the table.

"Where's Clara tonight Stef'?" Elena inquired about her niece.

Clara Salvatore was three years old and had inherited Rebekah's good looks but her fathers good nature. She was for all intensive purposes perfect.

"She is staying with Kol for the weekend." Stefan replied.

"Okay..."

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds, he's actually great with her. I think they were going to the zoo today." He smiled at the thought of his little girl, Elena reflected the gesture.

"I don't mean to be rude," Matt spoke up so the whole room could hear, "but this is tacky TAKEAWAY Friday."

"I swear all you think about is food." Lexi told her husband from the other side of the room.

"I'm with Matt, baby's gotta eat." Bonnie said, sitting down in between Stefan and Katherine who was in the middle of a conversation with Klaus and Caroline, probably regarding honeymoon destinations.

"Whose choice is it?" Elijah asked from the chair in the corner.

"Mine." Damon's voice was clear as he made his way back into the room carrying a bottle of champagne and several glasses.

A sigh rang out from the majority of the party.

"What?" Elena questioned, confused by her friends. Caroline spoke first,

"Whenever Damon picks, someone always ends up with food-"

"In their drink."

"On their head."

"Down their trousers."

"In their kettle." The others chimed.

"Suck it up." Damon said, popping the 'p' on his lips. "My choice, my rules." He finished, sitting down next to Elena and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"My underwear draw." Rebekah continued, causing Stefan, Elijah and Klaus to snort into their drinks. Damon just smirked, proud of the memory.

Xxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later the Chinese Damon had ordered arrived. Lexi and Caroline laid it out across the table in the dinning room whilst everyone else scrambled for cutlery, plates and chairs.

"Before we eat," Damon began, his voice was calm and steady, Matt seemed thoroughly disgusted at having to wait longer.

Damon stared everybody down, his dark eyes playing in the light, "Absolutely nothing, get on with it."

Elena laughed at her husband as he tucked in to some chilli beef and ducked the spoon Jeremy had thrown from the other side of the table.

Matt muttered something that sounded something like custard, earning an elbow in the ribs from Lexi.

Elijah just looked confused by the joke.

The conversation was loud and nostalgic for the continuation of the meal. Everyone laughed at the stories they had all witnessed and retold countless times before.

Klaus and Caroline acted out that scene from Lady and the Tramp with the chicken chow mein.

Lexi and Stefan were both giggling hysterically at a photo Jeremy had found on his way to the bathroom.

Katherine seemed to be teaching Elijah how to play music with his chopsticks and Bonnie made her way around the table with a bottle of champagne.

She went to pour Elena a glass but the brunette quickly stopped her.

"None for me please." She smiled and removed her hand from the rim of her glass.

The table seemed to go silent.

"Since when do you refuse champagne little sister?" Katherine was perched on her husbands lap, her face confused.

"Oh, I've just had enough to drink. that's all." Elena stuttered, trying to cover her tracks.

"No you haven't." Caroline spoke up, "You've been drinking lemonade all night." Her voice sounded concerned, even a little nervous.

"We may as well tell them." Said Damon from the other side of the table. "We have to tell them eventually."

"Oh god, you haven't gone t-total on us have you?" Jeremy fell back into his chair as if he was a child who had just been told Santa wasn't real.

Rebekah sniggered, "Congratulations." She said softly, "We had a feeling you might be." The blond smiled and slid her hand into Stefan's who joined his wife with a grin.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed clamping a hand to her mouth.

Damon's face erupted into a gleaming smile, his eyes taking in his wife. Elena matched the expression then opened her mouth calmly, "I'm pregnant."

The whole table gasped apart from Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah who were now laughing at their friends naivety.

Elena removed her baggy shirt to reveal a bump protruding from her abdomen, "Three and a half months pregnant to be exact."

Damon reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, unfolding it he slid out a rectangle of card and handed it to Elijah next to him.

There were shouts of congratulations as the photo made it's way around the table, along with some comments about Damon's parenting skills.

He just brushed them off, his eyes only leaving Elena to pull a second piece of card from his wallet, the one taken from a slightly different angle.

Damon laughed, "God knows how we're going to cope with twins."


End file.
